


Waking Moments

by junes_discotheque



Series: Years Since [2]
Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben comes back. Porn sequel to Unfinished Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Moments

In the five years since Contention, Will's mainly measured time in rainclouds, in dead cattle, in debtors; in his brother's nightmares and his mother's tears. Then Ben Wade wandered back into town and everything got washed away. Ben comes sporadically. Sometimes he comes by nearly every day and then he'll disappear for weeks, only to pop in around two in the morning and drag Will from his bed to fuck him against the side of the barn. Ben keeps saying he'll take Will to a bed, a proper bed in a nice hotel, treat him right, but Will doesn't really believe it. Ben likes the open air, the moon and stars shining on them, the coyotes howling in the dark distance. He has no home or bed nor any use for either and Will's not about to suggest Ben use his.

For one, he thinks his mother might shoot Ben on sight.

He's distracted. He's always distracted these days. His work is getting sloppy and he spends hours just staring off into the desert. His family thinks his father's death is finally catching up with him, but they're wrong. He mourned on the way home from Contention and after that, there was work to be done and a young brother and a widow to take care of and there wasn't much choice but to go on. He lets them have their illusions. If he's lucky, it means they won't go digging much deeper and won't hit on the real reason he's distracted, the real reason he stares off into the desert. He's waiting for Ben Wade.

Yeah. He dreams about Ben nearly every night, has done since he was a kid and this outlaw from myth was standing right in front of him. Since they sat together in the glow of a dying fire and Ben was chained and Will had a gun and Ben said things, in a voice like the finest whiskey and no less intoxicating, that made Will's entire body grow warm. He'd been fourteen then and just starting to notice the pretty girls and pretty boys in town. Just hearing Ben Wade talk to him like that had made all thoughts of the pretty girls and pretty boys disappear and then there was just Ben, and all Will wanted was Ben's lips pressed to the curve of his ear and the weight of Ben's strong body covering Will's and that voice thrumming through his body and making him scream.

He dreams about that a lot, about Ben making him come just talking to him. Not even touching him, just telling him all the filthy things he wants to do to Will. All the filthy things Ben's dreamed of doing, and turns out they're Will's dreams too. 

Sometimes he dreams Ben takes him away and they go north, become outlaws and highwaymen together, terrorize the railroad from St. Louis to Sacramento and fuck every night under the stars. It's got about as much chance of coming true as the one where Ben tells Will he loves him, but it's slightly less embarrassing.

Tonight, he's sitting on the roof of the barn, smoking and staring off into the distance. Ben came two nights ago and Will's still sore, and he doesn't really believe Ben's going to show up again, but he hopes anyway.

Will rubs at the red marks that still decorate his wrists. Ben had tied ropes around Will's wrists and ankles, positioned him between two poles in the stables with his arms and legs spread, gagged him with a strip of his own shirt, and fucked him until he couldn't see. Will had near ruined his voice despite the gag, and he's only just starting to walk right again. And all he wants, tonight, every night, is for Ben to show up and do it again. He wants Ben to fuck him on every square inch of property Will owns, wants to send his mother and brother into town for a day so Ben can fuck him all over the house and he can't sit at the dinner table or at his desk or on the couch without thinking of Ben.

He's so lost in his thoughts he doesn't see the dirt-trail coming over the desert, and he doesn't see the black horse or his rider until Ben Wade is standing right under him, hat in hand, and asking him what exactly does he think he's doing all the way up there, kid, you're gonna fall and break something.

He does fall then—or jumps, more like, he'll be dead in the ground before he admits Ben Wade made him fall off a roof—and lands in an undignified heap at Ben's feet.

“See, kid, what'd I tell you?” Ben drawls, grinning. Will glares at him and pushes himself to his feet.

“Thought you'd be gone for longer,” he says. “I hear a convoy's coming through tomorrow morning. Actual gold.” 

Ben shrugs. “That's tomorrow,” he says. “Anyway, I hate knocking over gold. You ever tried to carry a bag of gold? Heavy as shit, and even harder to trade.”

“So what are you doing here?”

Again, Ben shrugs. It's infuriating. “Wanted to see how you were doing. I was a bit rough last time, you still sore?”

Will flushes. “It's fine.”

“Good,” Ben says, grinning. “'Cause I'm not planning on going easy tonight, kid.”

“I'd be disappointed if you did.”

“Tell me what you want.”

That's new. That's... yeah, that's different. Ben's always taken the lead, tells Will exactly what he's planning to do to him and then does it. 

“I'm serious,” Ben says. “I want to know what you dream about at night, what you think about when I've been gone for days and you've got nothing but your own thoughts and your right hand.” He grabs the collar of Will's shirt and drags him in close and Will can't take his eyes off Ben's lips. Which is probably why he doesn't give it a second thought before asking Ben to kiss him.

Ben gives him a funny look, like Will's just asked Ben to put on his mother's dress and spank him over his knee (which, actually, minus the dress part might be something he'd agree to). He's about to take it back when Ben hooks a finger under Will's chin, tilts his head up, and kisses him. 

It's not the first time they've kissed. That was months ago, the first time Ben showed up since Contention, and it had been wild and just on the right side of painful and all their kisses since then have been teeth and tongues and Ben making sure Will knows he's in charge. As if Will could forget. But this is different, this is soft and gentle and it makes Will's knees buckle a little bit. Ben catches him around the waist and holds him and keeps on kissing him and Will can't think.

“How was that?” Ben asks, pulling away and smirking. Will stares, mouth gaping open, and nods. “Good. Now, come on, boy, surely that wasn't the only thing you wanted from me?”

Will shakes his head. “I—I want you to fuck me,” he says. “You were right, I still hurt from—from the other night, but I want you to fuck me anyway, hard, even though I'm uncomfortable, I don't want you to—”

“Alright, kid, don't hurt yourself,” Ben chuckles. “I got it.” He sweeps Will's legs out from under him and Will lands on his ass. He gives Ben a sort of half-hearted glare before shoving off his suspenders and starting on the buttons of his shirt. Ben goes for Will's pants, stripping them off quickly and tossing them aside. Soon Will's naked, shivering in the cold desert night, and grumbles in complaint when Ben rolls him onto his stomach.

Ben makes a little distressed noise behind him and prods at his hole. “I thought you said a little sore,” he says.

“Well, can't exactly examine my own asshole, can I?” Will bites. “Anyway, I said I wanted you to fuck me, said I wanted it to hurt, you gonna back out on me now?”

There's a bit of rustling behind him, then a slick finger slides into him and Will sighs. “See? Not so bad,” he says. 

Ben doesn't answer, just slides in a second finger, and now the discomfort is starting to get to him. Yeah, he's barely been able to ride a horse these past couple days, but it doesn't matter because Ben's the one who did that to him, Ben's the one who wrecks him so beautifully every time he rides through, and Will's not about to give up the lingering reminder, the only reminder that Ben Wade is here at all.

“Come on,” he groans, bucking into Ben's hand. “Come on, fuck me already. I'm ready.” He's not, and they both know he's not, but Will also knows Ben's not one to coddle. Will says he's ready, he's ready.

Ben covers Will's mouth as he pushes in, which Will is grateful for, as the long howl that tears its way out of his throat as Ben fills him would be enough to wake the dead. Or at the very least, Will's family. Ben gives him a second to adjust, but only a second, and then he's pulling Will's hips up and fucking into him hard and fast. Will's fingers scramble across the grass, and he pushes himself up.

It doesn't last long, as Ben gets an arm around Will's chest and hauls him into his lap, pushing him down on each thrust and brushing calloused thumbs across his nipples. Will groans and writhes, ass aching, his head dropped back on Ben's shoulder, and Ben laughs darkly against Will's throat.

“So fucking pretty,” he groans, wrapping a hand around Will's cock. He says a lot of other things too, but Will's far gone, lost in a haze of pleasure and agony and Ben's fucking voice vibrating through his bones. 

His orgasm catches him by surprise. Ben's follows, filling him up hot and sticky, and even as Ben's cock starts softening inside him, Will doesn't move. He wants to keep Ben in him for hours, for days even if he can, wants Ben with him forever and it would be terrifying if Will weren't still coming down from his own high.

Will finds Ben's hand, sticky with Will's come, and slides a finger into his mouth. Ben's lips part, and he sighs, and Will grins as Ben's cock twitches inside him.

“I love you,” Will moans around Ben's fingers, before he can stop himself. He freezes and lets Ben's hand drop. “I mean—shit, I'm sorry—”

Ben brings his hand back up and licks off a spot Will missed. “I'll be back tomorrow night,” he says. “I dunno what'll happen after that. Might go up to Montana.” Will looks away. He can't handle this. But Ben grabs his chin and forces him back. “I've had a few crews since Contention. Can't trust any of them. But I can trust you.”

He lifts Will off his cock and helps him stand. His knees are weak, his ass burns, and he feels a bit like he's going to faint. Also, he's still naked. Ben raises an eyebrow and, as if he can read Will's mind, drapes his coat over Will's shoulders. It doesn't do much, but Will pulls it around himself anyway.

“Think on it,” Ben says. “Like I said, I'll be back tomorrow night.”

He wants to say yes. He wants to believe this isn't a dream. But even if it isn't, what could he do? He has his brother and his mother to look after, a ranch to run, a father's memory to honor. He can't go running off with Ben Wade, no matter how much he wants to.

Can he?

“I will,” he promises, and bends to retrieve his pants.

When he looks up, Ben Wade is gone.


End file.
